


Beginning to end

by AnniereadsStuff



Series: Writing something everyday [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniereadsStuff/pseuds/AnniereadsStuff
Summary: A way too tired Law meets a way too talkative Luffy on the subway. He never expected what that would lead to.Warning: There is a bit of Angst at the ending, but it is all open to interpretation
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Writing something everyday [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050545
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Beginning to end

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is very similar to the office AU with Ace and Marco from part three of the series. It is not necessary to read that, this story stands alone just fine!

Sometimes, Law hated the world. Or not the world itself, but people, like the head of the hospital and the guy who owns the cab service and everyone, who used the subway at five in the morning. And idiots, who thought using fireworks in the dead of the night with no safety measures whatsoever. Especially if afterwards, they came into the hospital demanding treatment and costing him his precious sleep. Those were the worst. There wasn’t even a good reason to light fireworks in the middle of fall, except to be as annoying as you could possibly be. Sometimes Law would like to deny them treatment.

But he swore an oath and so he treated both of those idiots, silently relishing in their pain and suffering. He has to get something out of this, too. On top of that, after he just returned to the break room to get at least some shut-eye, the old guy, who seemed to permanently live in one of their rooms had tried to die, but Law didn’t let him. Not on his watch. And not thirty minutes after he was saved, some guy who had a backing accident (Who the hell goes biking at two in the morning?) came in with a broken leg, that Law had to fix.

Sometimes he felt like the only doctor on duty. Especially on night shifts.

So in the morning, completely sleep-deprived and done with the world Law had called for a cab to get home as soon as possible. Only to be informed that all of the cabs were currently occupied and the fastest he could get one was in an hour. His ride home with the subway took thirty minutes. So he chose the subway and regretted it the moment he saw it arrive. At least he remembered now, why he usually avoided it. It was used by way too many people.

Sighing he got into it, trying not to get pressed into the door when it closed, silently hoping that most of the people would get out at the next couple stops. Those were the ones closest to the inner city, and most people started their workday at five a.m. and didn’t end it like Law did. Trying not to let his eyes close, he felt like he could fall asleep standing, Law barely registered the guy in front of him. Except that he bumped into Law with full force when the subway started driving again.

„I’m sorry“, he apologized immediately and his voice fit surprisingly well to his face, which looked younger than Law was. The doctor in Law recognized the scar under his left eye first and Law wondered where it came from. It looked too deep for it to be one of the typical childhood injuries. Either it wasfrom some kind of spectacular accident or it wasn’t from an accident at all. Law couldn’t help but wonder.

The guy, meanwhile, tried to put some more distance between them.It failed because he lacked the space to do so and while Law was quite content to continue being silent and just imagine what kind of person the stranger was, he seemed to be the talkative type.

„I’m Luffy, by the way. I’m a student at the Grandline university. One of my brother studies there, too. He’s a political science major, I’m studying to be a social worker for schools later“, he chatted without even giving Law a chance to answer. Not that he minded, particularly, his brain still needed some time to adjust to the fact that apparently the stranger wanted a nice morning chat. Which, normally, he wouldn’t even bother responding, he could probably muster an acknowledging grunt or two. But the guy was cute, he looked so earnestly interested and even though his grin seemed a bit too big on his face, it was somewhat endearing. Law supposed, he could humor him, at least.

„I’m Law, I’m a doctor in the local hospital“, he answered and the boy seemed very impressed by that. He immediately got talking about the medical student he had a course with, who already knew so much of what the professor was teaching them, because the old woman who had adopted him was a doctor, too. Law got thinking of doctor Kuleha, who adopted a young child when she went to pension and briefly wondered what became of the kid, He always imagined living with Kuleha would be difficult.

„Hey, I have a bit of time before my first course. You wanna get out at the next stop with me and get a coffee?“, Luffy asked him, obviously finished with his story, and Law felt a bit guilty, because he had barely listened to any of it.

„Sure, why not“, Law agreed, even though he should go home and get into bed and coffee was a bad idea for that. He had actually wanted to say no, but somewhere on the way from his brain to his mouth that no had turned into a yes. Honestly, he didn’t really regret it, even though he had wanted to get into bed. He had another night shift that night, he should be responsible and go home.

He didn’t.

He got off with Luffy on the next station and let himself be let by the other to a cute little café, somewhere not too far off from the middle of town. Still, it was on a side street, that wasn’t bustling with people getting ready for their day. Luffy led him inside, asked what kind of beverage he wanted - coffee, preferably strong, because he would fall asleep otherwise - and then went ordering before Law even realized he was done talking. He should _really_ be asleep right now. But he also _really_ didn’t want to leave.

„Here you go. You look like you consider sleeping on the table“, Luffy said, shoving his cup of coffee in front of him. Law took a big sip out of it, didn’t even bother the it was scalding hot, before he answered: „I do. I haven’t slept in -“, he looked at his watch and regretted it instantly „- 24 hours.“

„Wow!“, Luffy exclaimed, apparently not getting regular sleep was a weird concept for him. Which was unusual for a university student. Law certainly didn’t get enough sleep, back when he was still studying. Then again, Law always had trouble sleeping. He got that from his father, his mother had once said.

„I can’t even imagine that. My brother randomly falls asleep everywhere, when he doesn’t get enough sleep. He’s got that thing. Narcopsy? Necoleps?“

„Narcolepsy?“, Law offered and Luffy nodded enthusiastically, „that must be hard, as a university student and all.“

„No Ace doesn’t study. That’s Sabo!“, Luffy corrected him, saying it like Law should know this. Law didn’t even know about a second brother until a second ago. Luffy seemed to realize he hadn’t talked about Ace yet so he promptly made up for, by telling Law about their childhood together. Which was fine, kind of sweet even, even though Luffy could talk for seemingly forever and the coffee boost only lasted for so long. Law had to get himself home eventually.

„You seem way too tired to be here“, Luffy determined suddenly, without any prompt whatsoever. Law couldn’t say he was surprised. If he looked half as bad as he felt, he must look horrible. He still didn’t really want it to end.

„It’s fine, I have to be at my uni kinda soon, anyway. I don’t have time to meet again today or tomorrow. Maybe the day after that?“, Luffy asked hopeful and Law made a sign to him, that was supposed to tell him to wait, while he checked his calendar for a free space in his schedule. Luffy filled the time with talking anyway, and Law thought it was endearing.

„The day after tomorrow is fine by me“, he finally declared and Luffy cheered. Law took the bill to the cashier and payed for both their breakfasts (or Luffy’s breakfast, since he only had coffee), while ignoring Luffy’s protest that he didn’t have to pay. He only smirked, when Luffy finally accepted that no, Law would not take his money, no matter how many times he offered it. Luffy pouted cutely then, and Law tried to save this image in his brain forever.

„See you, the day after tomorrow then“, Luffy gave him a kiss on the cheek, before he skipped away and Law wanted to be indignant, because he hated public displays of affection. Instead he just felt butterflies in his stomach.

*

That night his shift was way calmer without any firework related injuries and no one trying to die on his watch again. It had been, at least, until they got the message of a big car accident with multiple involved parties. The three most heavily injured were currently on their way to them, one had to get an emergency surgery if they wanted him to survive and Law was already on his way to the OP, getting ready, before the messaged even finished.

The only things stopping him from throwing up, when he saw the guy who’s live he was trying to save, were his professionalism and his empty stomach. On the OP table in front of him, fighting for his life - bloody and pale and way too fragile - was Luffy. Law knew that would be the hardest surgery he ever had to do.


End file.
